


He Doesn't Know

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s06e07 A Good Man Goes to War, F/M, Spoilers for Episode: The Day of the Doctor, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	He Doesn't Know

“You think I wanted this? I didn't do this! This, this wasn't me!”

 _He doesn’t know,_ River thought blankly. _He doesn’t know that he saved them all, locked them away. How can he not know by now?_

But he clearly didn’t, and River heard herself tell him of all the terrible things he had done, how the people of the Gamma Forests felt about him. But she absolutely would _not_ tell him what he and his former selves had done at the end of the Time War.

They had saved Gallifrey.

But it would be spoilers, so she did the only thing she could think of to stop his hearts – and hers –  from breaking.

“Oh, look, your cot,” she said brightly, sounding terribly false to herself, “I haven’t seen that in a very long while!”

_Please, my love, please. I need you to **see**. Please._

“No, you tell me! Tell me who you are!”

“I _am_ telling you,” River said, smiling at him. “Can’t you read?”


End file.
